Blind Date
by Poundbecaeffinbeale
Summary: Stacie drags Beca to a double date, without telling her with who, or showing a picture. A blind date. Bechloe/Staubrey Slight mention of g!p Beca, although its not the main focus.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date**

Beca made her way through the her crowed room looking for something, ANYTHING, to fuel her need to be entertained. As if answering her prayers Stacie called the short brunettes phone. This is the first time Beca was happy to see the leggy brunette calling her, not that shes not happy about it any other time. Beca ran to her bed, dodging anything in her way. basically pounced her phone that was on her bed, she quickly hit the green accept button.

"Hey." Beca answers panting. _I really need to work out more.._ she thought

"Wow that was fast...were you running?"

"No?" Beca swallows hard and catches her breath "What's up."

There was a small silence causing beca to check whether or not the call dropped, which it didn't, moments later she heard the brunette on the other line. "So um, I need a really big favor, nothing impossible though."

"Okay, I could use a much needed distraction. What is it?" Beca sat up from her previous position, lying on her stomach, which was pretty was once again silence and Beca started to worry and be extremely curious to what Stacie was doing. "Conrad-"

"I need you to go on a date with me." Stace quickly states. Beca chokes on what she would guess was air. She heard a slight chuckle from Stacie before she started breathing normally again.

"You, want to um, go on a date, with... _me_?" Becas voice slightly cracked at the last word.

"Oh wait, no. Not with you, _with you_ , as in a double date." Stacie corrects "Not that I wouldn't be opposed to taking you out" Beca can sense that Stacie smirking. Beca released a relieved sigh until the air was soon sucked up again.

"Wait what?! No, I'm am not going on a double date with you!" Beca growls a bit aggressively "Ecspecially with people I don't know."

"You know me."

"Not the point, I don't know these people..." Beca stopped for a moment thinking "What's his name?"

"Uh...right. My date's name is Aubrey, and yours is Chloe."

Beca eyes went wide slightly as she flushed "They're girls?"

"Yes."

"Are they cute, wait, do they have good personalities?"

"You'll have to come and see."

"Fine, Ill go." Beca held the phone away from her ear as she waits for Stacie to stop squealing. The phone went silent and she slowly put it back up to her ear. "Ya done?"

"Yeah. Oh my god beca you are the biggest life savor. Ive been trying to get a date with this chick for the past month! She only agreed cause i said that you would be her friend's date. And i might have sent her a picture, of uh, you."

"Dude! Why do you have a picture of me!?"

"Thank you still! Get ready, the date is at 5:30 at the mall! Don't be late or I'm cutting off your dick!"

"Dude answer the question!" The phone line went silent and Beca groaned, what has she gotten herself into. She was bored but she didn't want to be stuck on a date for god knows how long with two chicks she didn't even know. She reluctantly got up and got ready seeing as its 4:58pm.

* * *

 **Later 5:27**

Beca waiting anxiously waited for Stacie, looking around for who maybe their potential dates. A tall brunette appeared into view, Beca visibly relaxed once she saw her friend.

"Oy Beca!" Stacie called causing a couple passerbys to look.

"Dude, talk a bit more quiet, we are in a public space mind you?"

Stacie rolled her eyes, which she got from beca after being friends with her for 5 years, she leaned against the wall and checked her phone. 5:29

"They should be here..." Stacie trailed off looking over the crowed for the dates. Beca being short tried her best to look around for the girls, which she thought was a bit pointless seeing as shes never seen or met them, but she looked anyways. Beca noticed after a couple moments that Stacie was gone.

 _Where the fuck!?_

Beca now had a reason to be looking, or trying to look, over the crowd. Getting slightly worried she stepped through the crowd, being she short human she is, she bumped into someone. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I'm um looking for my friend..." She looks up at the girl she ran into. Green eyes met dark blue ones and it got awkward.

"Watch where you're going next time." The blonde said sternly. The blonde glared at Beca for a couple before her eyes widen in shock. Beca, not knowing who her dates were, was confused. "Beca? Beca Mitchell?" The short brunette looked around and then pointed to herself, the blonde then pulled her to the side of the crowded mall. Why did Stacie choose the fucking mall...

"Hey girls, I found her." The blonde called as they closed in on Stacie and a red head. Stacie smiled and so did the red head, although hers was way brighter than Stacies. The blonde let go of her hold on Beca's wrist, rubbing the area in pain she walked over to Stacie.

"I'm guessing you found them..." Beca says looking up at Stacie who nodded enthusiastically.

"Beca, this is Chloe," Stacie pointed to the red head who smiled and waved "and Aubrey!" She pointed at the blonde that previously had a death grip on Beca's arm. Aubrey glared at Beca before smiling at Stacie. The redhead, Chloe, walked over to beca and extended her hand.

"When Stacie said you were hot, I didn't think this _hot_!" She says, Beca can already tell that this conversation was gonna end up bad or good, Beca hoping for the latter smiled and blushed.

"She didn't inform me about your appearance but I'm glad she didn't, being surprised by how _hot_ you were is probably the best thing so far." Beca smirked as she watched a Chloe face become red.

"Alright you two! I had the best plans for us!" Stacie says grabbing Aubrey's hand and walking away. Chloe smiled brightly and grabbed Beca's hand also and followed.

This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

As the four girls walked through the mall aimlessly, Beca and Chloe kept sneaking glances at each other, pretending they weren't when the other two would give them knowing looks. Imagine a child, preferably a toddler, who just broke a very expensive lamp. Yeah that was Chloe and Beca. Or maybe a boy who just got caught watching porn. Yeah probably that one.

Beca and Chloe would talk about random topics the other would blurt out. Ranging from school to whether or not Taylor Lautner With long hair was cute or not. Pretty random I know. What else are you supposed to talk about when you only met a complete stranger for a date due to your best friends request 42 mins ago? Not really much I'm guessing.

Continuing they're seemingly never ending journey through the crowed hell of body oder and other questionable smells. They finally stopped at a small in the wall ice cream shop, it was decorated really pretty and the ice cream did look good. Beca's mouth watered just by looking.

"What would everyone like?" Stacie says turning to Beca and Chloe, then back at Aubrey.

Before answering Chloe glanced at beca as if she miraculously would provide the answer Of the flavor ice cream she wanted. "Uh...vanilla is fine I guess." She finally spits out. Aubrey looked at her weird of course, cause when they would get ice cream Chloe would get something more extravagant. And way more expensive.

Beca was thinking hard about what would happen if she were to hold Chloe's hand, she probably wouldn't do it, but she pictured it. Her slowly slipping her sweaty palms into Chloe's, their fingers entangling, theirs eyes locking. It seemed perfect. Seemed being the key word. Beca didn't even know whether or not Chloe even enjoyed her presence, let alone wanting to hold hands with her.

"Beca?" Beca looked up at the mention of her name, she hummed as a response, and seeing as she was deep in thought she didn't know if Stacie has said something before that or not. "What flavor?"

Beca looked at the menu and shrugged "Whatever Chloe has gotten." Chloe looked at Beca and gave her smile which was returned. Stacie and Aubrey again share that glance as if they were both thinking the same thing. That thing being _Wow they're practically attached at the hip._ Even without a ring to show or like a, I don't know, a sign saying so, they were already married. Ya know like that destiny bullshit they have in Disney movies.

Once ordering their Ice creams they sit at one of the bright red tabled that were placed out side the shop. Aubrey across from Beca, Chloe across from Stacie next to Beca. It was silent for a couple minutes, not because they were thinking of what to say, but because the ice cream was that good. Even the plain Vanilla Chloe and Beca have.

"Isn't this ice cream good?" Aubrey says, finally breaking the silence, thank god. If Beca had to sit in this uncomfortable silence any longer she thought she would implode.

"It's so good! I love it" Chloe bounced in her seat happily "How's yours Beca?"

"The same as yours seeing as we got the same." Beca states sarcastically, causing Chloe to giggle a bit. And that was Beca's new goal for the day. To get this chick to giggle, laugh, or even smile. It wasn't difficult seeing as Chloe radiates happiness just by breathing, but Beca thought it would be a pretty good game to play with her conscious.

"I guess you're right" Chloe smiles before taking another lick of her ice cream cone.

 _Point me_ Beca thought before following in the red heads actions and licking her ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Mitchell, tell me about yourself." Chloe says once they started walking again. Oh right, need to catch you guys up. They finished their ice cream, there you're caught up. Back to the story.

"Even if I said no, you would still force me I'm guessing?" Beca depanned back

"Are you always a sarcastic asshole or is that just a good perk?" Chloe ask looking at her short date "Not that I'm complaining." She winks and smiles at Beca who gives herself another point. Yes that game is still going on. Such a dork. She made Chloe laugh 6 times and smile 17, she's winning.

"Are you flirting with me Beale?"

"Maybe," Chloe smirks "I hope it's working."

"Kinda, but flirting doesn't work on me." Beca states with a smirk "But you're really cute so I'll let it slide."

"Maybe I should work a bit harder, now should I?"

Beca phone starts vibrating in her pocket catching her off guard. She takes it out and answers it. She smiles at Chloe as a familiar, yet annoying voice starts talking.

 _"Mitchell where are you. I stopped by your house but you weren't in."_

 _"_ Geez Jess. Can't a girl leave the house for a couple hours?"

 _"You're a girl?"_ Jesse jokes, Beca rolls her eyes. She does that a lot.

"Yeah hit me where it hurts, asshole." Beca says annoyed "So, I'm on a date with a very hot red head right now, so I'll have to call you back later." Beca winks at Chloe who heard what she has said.

 _"Can I meet her? Does she like threesomes?"_

"Hanging up now!"

 _"I'm just saying may-"_ Beca hangs up and shoves her phone back into her pocket and smiles at Chloe who wears a confused face. "Oh uhm, that's my friend Jesse, he's a asshole."

"Yeah I heard that, but" Chloe nudges Beca "Hot red head huh? Do I know her?"

Beca playfully rolls her eyes and smirks "Yeah I'm sure you know her better than I do."

"You could know her better if you stop rolling your eyes and answering with cute sarcastic remarks, ya know."

Beca nods and smiles. "Yeah I think I can handle that, no promises." Before Chloe would say something Stacie calls them over to what looks like a resteraunt or something. "We just had ice cream." Beca says once they catch up to Stacie and Aubrey.

"Yeah I was there for that, I know." Stacie says "We should still eat something yeah?" Beca looks at Chloe who nods then at Aubrey who smiles and also nods.

"Well fuck me then." Beca sighs as she stuffs her hands in her pocket. Stacie grabs her phone and violently taps in a text. Beca's phone soon rings a bit later.

 **Stacie: Dude get your head out of your ass.**

 **Beca: I'm literally standing right next to you. And it's weird to play with your food before eating it right?**

 **Stacie: That's disgusting, yet not far from the truth, but I actually like this girl. Can't you play nice for a little longer?**

 **Beca: Yes Princess ;)**

Stacie sighs and punches Beca in the side before grabbing Aubrey's hand and heading inside the restaurant. Beca groans in pain but grabs the door for Chloe "Ladies first."

"Thank you sir."

Beca smiles and heads inside after Chloe, the resteraunt was nice, but the view Beca was getting of Chloe's ass was better. Not that that's important. Stacie's words, text, replayed in Beca's mind as she sat next to Chloe in the restaurant.

 _Play nice..._

 _Play nice._

 _How the fuck do I do that? Have I not been playing nice this whole time? Am I that much of an ass? Jesus Christ.._

Beca bangs her head on the table causing the other three girls to gasp. Beca lifts her head back up and slumps in her seat "I'm fine." Chloe looks at Aubrey who looks at her with the same confused expression. Stacie face palms and sighs. We all know what she's thinking: _Beca you fucking idiot._

The awkward silence was soon interrupted by a waitress who came over. "Can I get you girls drinks to start with?" The waitress looks at the girls and stops at Beca who is looking down not giving the girl attention. The waitress rubs Beca's warm flirtatiously and smiles at her when she looks up. "Uh no?" Beca looks at Chloe who was red with anger. Beca flinched at the glare Chloe was sending the waitress.

"Maybe some water please." Beca says looking back at the waitress.

"Of course, anything _else_?" Waitress winks at Beca.

"Yes actually." Chloe says interrupting the staring contest the waitress and Beca were having. "I would like to have the same as my girlfriend please." Aubrey and Stacie look at each other as if they missed something. Girlfriend what the hell? Beca looks at Chloe as if she missed that part too.

The waitress scoffs "And you two?"

This is how the rest of the lunch went, the waitress would flirt, Chloe would get jealous, Beca would be oblivious, and that continued until they left. The waitress did give Beca her number which once they left Chloe took and ripped. Beca didn't question it. The rest of the date went fine besides Chloe becoming really touchy feely and her flirty jokes became more sexual.

 _Way to mark your territory, Beale._

* * *

 _ **A/N : Aye yo wassup [insert other cringey greetings here] Thank you for reading! I would like your opinions on this chapter, I'm not that confident about it. Think it could use more dick jokes, but that's just my preference. That was a joke btw**_

 _ **kinda..**_

 ** _anyways thank you! And good bye I guess? How does this work-_**


End file.
